


Stolen Consequences

by 27dragons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Spanking, aftercare mentioned but not shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: Tony's not stealing anything, just looking for ideas. Bucky doesn't see it that way, and he's ready to deal out some punishment.(aka, a thief/victim roleplay scene)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 220
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Stolen Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% unadulterated smut, filling square B2 (Roleplay: Thief/Victim) for the MCU Kink Bingo. (Full header on the tumblr post.)

“I knew you were too good to be true.” Bucky planted his feet in the doorway, blocking the only exit, and folded his arms over his chest.

Tony looked up from the computer, his eyes wide in shock and dismay. “This... is not what it looks like.”

“No? Because it looks like you’re hacking into my server to steal my designs,” Bucky said. “And I’m pretty sure the cops are going to think that’s what it looks like, too.” He fished his phone out of his pocket.

“No cops!” Tony squeaked. “Please, don’t... Look, I admit it, I was borrowing a couple of notes from your thinktank. You have no idea how much pressure it is, being a genius. Everyone expects you to invent something amazing every other day, practically. It doesn’t _work_ like that. I just need some ideas to plant the seed.”

“Ideas that are _mine,_ ” Bucky pointed out. “Intellectual property is a thing, you know. How many others have you bamboozled like this?” He tapped at the phone screen. “Yeah, hi, I’m going to need an officer to come down and--”

Tony shot out of the chair and snatched Bucky’s phone away, disconnecting the call and tossing it behind him onto the couch. “No police,” he begged. “Word can’t get out, it’ll ruin me. Can’t we settle this just between us?”

Bucky leaned in close. “You’re gonna let me pick your punishment?” he rumbled. “No matter what I say, you’ll abide by it?”

Tony nodded rapidly. “Yeah, yes, whatever you say.”

“All right,” Bucky said slowly, nodding. He took two steps into the room and closed the door behind him, carefully locking it. He looked Tony over, then surveyed the room.

He twisted around Tony and went to the desk, moving the computer monitor to one side and clearing everything else out of the way by shoving it to one side. “Over here.”

When Tony came close enough, Bucky grabbed his arm and pushed him into place, bent over the desk, legs spread.

“What are you going to do, spank me like a toddler?”

“You know what, I was gonna let you keep a bit of dignity, but if you’re smarting off to me right now, then you do not fully grasp your situation.” Bucky reached around Tony’s waist and unfastened his pants, shoving them down along with Tony’s boxers. They only made it about halfway down his thighs, stopped by the spread of his legs.

He didn’t give Tony time to mouth off again, just reached back and smacked Tony’s ass once, twice, three times, the _crack!_ of each blow loud in the dim room. “You’re not going to be sitting down for _days_ ,” Bucky threatened. “You’ll have to eat all your meals lying down like a Roman patrician.”

“That is the weirdest threat I’ve ever heard,” Tony complained, and then groaned as Bucky landed another several smacks.

Bucky reached around Tony’s hip to grab his cock, more than half-hard. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Bucky said roughly. “You come, and you’re going to wish I’d called the fucking cops. You understand me?”

Tony nodded.

Still holding Tony’s cock, Bucky smacked his ass again, just at the sensitive line where the ass and thighs met. Tony yelped, and Bucky did it again. Tony flinched a little, his hips jerking away from the pain, and it made his cock slide in Bucky’s hold, “Oh _fuck--_ ” Tony dropped his forehead to the desk with a whimper.

“You answer me when I ask you a question,” Bucky growled. “Now, again: Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” Tony said, breathless. “No coming.”

“Good,” Bucky said, and he released Tony’s cock. “You’re not here to enjoy yourself.”

He set to work in earnest, covering Tony’s ass methodically, changing the rhythm just often enough to keep Tony from being able to anticipate. When Tony’s ass and upper thighs were a dark pink all over, he stopped to drag a fingernail thoughtfully over the skin as Tony gasped and whimpered.

His own cock was pressing hard against his pants, so he took advantage of the little break to unzip and pull it out, stroking himself a few times, relishing the shivery heat of it.

“What are you, some kind of pervert?” Tony asked shakily.

“Oh, sweetcheeks, you shouldn’t’a said that,” Bucky said. He wound up against, keeping his wrist loose and letting his fingers deliver a sharp sting now.

Tony grunted or groaned with each impact, but when Bucky checked, his cock was still hard. Harder than before, in fact, and leaking. Bucky gave it a few strokes just to make Tony writhe on the line between pain and pleasure, and stopped just as Tony’s breath began to hitch. “No coming,” he reminded Tony, and went back to the spanking.

Tony’s ass was brilliant red by the time Bucky stopped, and he’d long since broken into sobs. Bucky took hold of his own cock again and stripped it ruthlessly, jacking himself until he was coming with a heavy grunt, shooting his load all over Tony’s backside.

It was a pretty picture, the white come marking up all that bright red skin.

“Perv,” Tony rasped, voice hoarse from crying out.

Bucky hummed. He shucked his pants and underwear, then pulled out the briefs and used them to clean his spunk off Tony’s skin, not bothering to be gentle.

Tony tried to twist away from it, but Bucky flicked that hot-painful skin with a fingernail, making him whimper and subside.

Bucky went around to the other side of the desk. “Reckon I’m about tired of your smart mouth,” he said evenly. He rolled up his briefs and then gripped Tony at the jaw hinge, squeezing until Tony’s mouth was forced open. Bucky stuffed one end of the briefs into Tony’s mouth. “That last little comment is going to get you some extra-special punishment.”

Tony’s face was already tear-streaked and blotchy, but his eyes opened wide and he shook his head frantically. 

“Oh, yes. You’re gonna learn what it means to steal from me and call me names in my own office. Or would you rather I just go call the cops now?”

Tony stared at him for a few seconds, and then, with a shudder, dropped his head back down onto his folded arms, accepting.

“See?” Bucky said lightly. “You can be taught. Little bit more, and I think you’ll’ve learned this lesson.” He ruffled Tony’s hair a little before going back around the desk.

Tony’s ass was still red, though some of it was darkening to nearly purple. Not quite bruises, but it was for sure going to be uncomfortable for a couple of days. And Bucky was going to make it even moreso.

Bucky pressed a thumb against that skin and then pulled it away, watching the print go white and then flood with red color again.

Tony whined behind his gag, and Bucky patted that abused skin lightly, almost fondly, like he would a favored pet.

He worked his fingers into Tony’s crack and spread it as wide as he could, until that dark, tempting hole was right there.

Bucky waited for a few seconds, making Tony squirm with anticipation, with the uncertainty of not knowing when it would come--

\--and then he laid a smack right on that sensitive hole.

Tony wailed and one foot left the floor, knee bending as he tried fruitlessly to cover and hide the vulnerable spot.

Bucky just waited for him to subside, breath gusting heavily.

Another. That got a whole series of pleading whimpers as Tony pushed against the floor with his toes, straining.

Almost there. Bucky laid down a third slap and Tony _screamed_ into the gag, his back arching so much it made _Bucky’s_ back ache.

“That’s it,” Bucky said soothingly. “Game over, you’re done now.” He opened the desk drawer and took out a plug, a small one, out of respect for the pain Tony was feeling, and a bottle of lube. He coated the plug and worked it into Tony’s hole while Tony sobbed and wept.

Once it was seated, Bucky peeled Tony’s underwear and pants the rest of the way off, and then stroked a hand down Tony’s back. “Damn, baby, you look so pretty like that. What d’you say I take you back to bed and put some cream on you, and then I’ll make it all up to you, hm?”

Moving slowly, uncoordinated, Tony groped around until he was able to pull the gag back out of his mouth. “ _Lots_ of cream,” he specified. “An’ a coldpack.”

“You got it, kitten.” Bucky kissed Tony’s back, just at the base of his spine, and then coaxed Tony upright enough for Bucky to pick him up in a bridal carry. “Whatever you want.”


End file.
